warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluedragon64
SkyClan Please don't change the affiliations for the SkyClan cats. We know they got driven out, but we do not know anything about which cats were alive, killed off, or dead before the events even happened. In fact, the only cat we do know anything about is Mistfeather. If you continue to add this information, it will be undone under the basis of having no citations. Bluedragon, please stop disregarding my messages and changing the affiliations. There is no proof any of these cats were alive when SkyClan was driven out by the rogues. What you are adding is uncited information. If I have to ask you again, you will be blocked for a period of time. I'm gonna have to ask you to quit changing the images on the characters here. Their there for a reason. If you'd read down further on their page you'd know that the author's have verified that they are a StarClan Resident and therefore please stop. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything. 14:48, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Chararts Bluedragon64, please stop adding chararts to the articles. They aren't approved yet and me removing them has nothing to do with fair use. As per the rules, until they are approved, they cannot be added yet. Songheart 00:54, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Sorry (Bluedragon64 (talk) 00:56, September 8, 2016 (UTC)) Critique Hey, I saw you commenting on the chararts. Please, please, please give constructive criticism. If you don't understand, I quoted this from Wikipedia. "Constructive criticism is the process of offering valid and well-reasoned opinions about the work of others, usually involving both positive and negative comments, in a friendly manner rather than an oppositional one." Basically, saying stuff like "I think you should lessen the white." "Lighten the shading? It's a bit dense." or "The light source is a bit strange on the back ---> paw. Change it, maybe?" We PCA'ers want criticism to make their art the best they can. No artist just wants to hear "Great job!" HOWEVER, if there were 24 hours ever since the last post, you can say "I see nothing bad, great job!". But as the timestamps show, you posted a good 30 minutes before you could. Still, you shouldn't have said it was cool, as the artist want to see what others think rather than "It's cool" -- Also, I'd like you to please edit your signature. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it creates unnecessary clutter on the pages and it annoys us. From what I see, you probably pasted the source code of a userpage into your sig, which you should probably check your preferences and delete the code for the userpage. Secondly, when a lead says "CBA" it means "Comments Before Approval" and what happens is that if anyone replies in 24 hours, the CBA is broken and the artist must conform to the critique. If nobody talks, the art is approved. HOWEVER according to your time, the CBA is NOT up. Thus the art is not approved. And as I brought up in my other post, just rocking around to say "good job" is not allowed. Lastly, it seems like you were asking the leads for a CBA. I concede you DID get the timing right, but only the artist can get it done, not you. Please remember I am taking a good time from binge watching ZSlyzer's Spirit of Justice (AA6) to write this, so please heed it. -- PCA So I noticed you've been making chararts and posting them for approval. I'd like to say you need to join the project first. Place a join request here. You will be added as a kit. When you are posting your first charart, put it as "For Evaluation" rather than "For Approval" For approval is what you say in your second charart IF you have completed 50% of your first art and are now an apprentice. Next, you must reserve the art. The reservation table can be found here if you scroll down far enough. The images you posted were already reserved by another user so they are the only ones with the right to post that art. Only after reserving it, AND especially very importantly adding the date that you reserved it in the table, you may do the art and post it. Please refer to these instructions as they will help you in PCA later on. From, Foxstep. -- 23:07, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, not to be rude and sorry but can you please stop putting your user-page when you sign? When you sign with " , that makes your userpage show up. I think you meant " "? If so, you need to create that page and create a custom signature and place it there. Or, you could just sign with only "--~~~~"/Click the signature button while editing. Thank you and sorry if I sounded rude. -- 20:32, September 17, 2016 (UTC). Ok sorry about that you see i was told not 2 put my signerature Bluedragon64 (talk) 21:04, September 17, 2016 (UTC) but i put my sig 4 now on. Chararts You've been asked before, and now I'm asking you again. Please stop adding unapproved chararts to character pages. While I get that they do look nice, they need to be approved by a project lead before they can be added to a character's page; not before that. If we have to continually ask you, then you will be temporarily blocked from the wiki. ok sorry! it's just that i thiught brichapaw was appoved since he was once in the appoval page. i won't do it agian and i really mean it this time. Bluedragon64 (talk) 12:52, September 24, 2016 (UTC)Bluedragon64 (talk) 12:52, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding extra categories to character pages. They aren't necessary in any way, shape, or form. Citations I just noticed you put a fact on Snowkit's page. However, adding trivia, author statements or mistakes must require you to put a reference to show the proof that said statement written is true. The reference cite for the family tree is r|officialtree}} . Regards, Potato Flakin (talk) 23:29, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Also put too 23:48, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Spoilers Hi! Please do not add information from the new books to articles yet, wait until the release date. We're keeping the wiki spoiler free right now and what you're adding count as spoilers. If you continue doing it, your edits will keep being reverted. 19:48, March 24, 2019 (UTC) spoilers again Hi bluedragon! Please stop adding information to pages that has not yet been released. Your edits eill continue to be reverted. Please wait until 8pm est tonight to add that information. Thanks 21:53, 4/08/2019 Non-critique comments Hiya Bluedragon! Just letting you know that you need to stop leaving non-critique comments on the Approval page. It clutters up the page and is just overall not helpful. "I think this is purrfect!" is nice, but it is not critiquing. If you're wondering how to leave a critiquing comment, some examples are: "I think you could smooth the shading." or "This looks great! How about defining the paw shading?" If you need any more help, please let me know and I'll help you out. Regards, 09:39, 4/13/2019 RedXBrindle The wiki decided there wasn't enough proof that Redtail and Brindleface were Sandstorm's parents... so it was removed. 14:09, August 17, 2019 (UTC)